


I Do Adore

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Another Mindy Gledhill reference, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Marinette adores every little thing her boyfriend does.





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mindy Gledhill songs. I might just write more stories with song lyrics in them. They are so fun to write.

Marinette adored absolutely everything about her stiff yet entertaining boyfriend. She loved the way he huffed when he’d get upset or when he tried to contain a smile when she said or did something that entertained him. The twinkle in his eye when he’d looked at the noirette girl was something that sparked a fire in the girl’s heart. And goodness was it so damn hard to not blush when he sat close to her, held her hand, or had any physical contact with the girl (Which was actually often. RIP Marinette’s cheeks). Grace was definitely NOT Marinette’s forté. Which was okay because he was always there to catch her when her clumsy antiques would come in to play.

It was true that the boy rarely showed any emotion. Which was one of the things that bugged her early on in the relationship but it was the little things that she began to notice and love, realizing that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

One of the major things that made her an absolute mess was how he greeted her everyday.

A ‘Good morning my queen.’ and light peck on her lips would make her practically fall into a pile on the floor.

The blonde boy and dark haired girl were polar opposite.

‘I clearly can’t see how a cheerful girl like you ends up with a statue like him.’ or something similar to the lines is what Marinette heard all the time from her classmates. But they didn’t know her boyfriend like she did.

The boy could probably where sandals in the snow while Marinette still got cold in the middle of July. Yep. The two were like a positive and negative charge but the saying is that ‘opposites attract’ right? Marinette would just giggle whenever her best friend would remind her that the two were just so different. To that, she always replied, ‘We balance out each other nicely.’

Even though she was dating her crime-fighting partner, the girl still had a hard time finding words to speak to him. She’d often times find herself muttering, being tongue-tied or stuttering like crazy. Heaven help the poor child. She was just lucky that the boy almost always knew what the girl would be saying to him. She couldn’t be more thank for how understanding he was.

Puppy love was hard to ignore when all the moments and memories with her beloved boyfriend were saved and cherished by the blue haired girl.

Every little thing that Felix did, Marinette did adore oh so very much.


End file.
